Flying with Nectarine Wings
by 7x7chan
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn meet each other again after three years. Legolas is, however, not really carefull with the booze...


A/N: Okay, I know NONE of you have EVER heard of this song. It's called Soulmate and is by the talented singer Olivia Lufkin and some dude who sings it with her. - go there and look up the song 'Soulmate' if you're interested.  
  
Now, on with the disclaiming.  
  
I don't own anything, except my overgrowing imagination.  
  
Pairing: Legolas/Aragorn  
  
A/N: this takes place three years after Aragorn and Arwen have married and Legolas and Gimli and some others are invited for a party.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SOULMATE  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
When I see your eyes I'll be swallowed up...  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"You have forgotten me." Two clear blue eyes were staring at him, forcing him to explain himself.  
  
"I never forgot you." The answer came, soft but clear.  
  
"Don't lie to me, Aragorn. You have forgotten me and you have forgotten our friendship," Legolas whispered quickly, as if he wanted to prevent others from overhearing them.  
  
"You are not forgotten, Legolas, you are not..."  
  
"Then why did we never meet? Why do I have to meet you here, like this? Unable to talk to you?"  
  
"Don't ask me questions, Legolas. What once was will never be anymore." Aragorn grabbed the evenstar necklace and pulled it over his shirt.  
  
The party was getting on pretty well. Men were getting drunk and Dwarfs were challenging them for all kinds of drinking games.  
  
Legolas observed the party from a lonely chair in front of one of the fireplaces. He never knew it would hurt so much to see the Man, the King, again. He wanted to talk to him, he wanted to tell him he wanted to stay, he wanted to tell him that he could forget Arwen and that the two of them could finally live out their dreams...  
  
Legolas stood up, preparing himself to walk over to the King and to tell him what he wanted. *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
I can say anything, say everything...  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
But the same second as he stood up, he sat down again. Too many people.  
  
Gimli came walking his direction and Legolas tried to look so comfortable and normal as possible.  
  
"You! Elf! You would not compete in a drinking game, now would you?" Gimli dared.  
  
"I will compete in anything a Dwarf competes in, for I am sure to prove you an Elf can do so."  
  
"Fine! Come along then, we're jus' getting started!"  
  
Legolas sat down at one of the tables. Faramir, Gimli, three other Dwarfs and one other Man were sitting there as well, all holding a mug. Legolas followed their lead and grabbed a mug as well.  
  
"Rules are simple, whoever drinks the most in half an hour, wins!" explained Gimli.  
  
Faramir grinned. "Let's get started then!"  
  
Legolas did not bother to tell them he almost never got drunk, because the ale the Men made was far too weak to have any effect on him.  
  
However, this was not the Men's ale. At the second mug, Legolas tasted the familiar taste of Elf's honey ale and almost choked in it. This was not good, he could resist one hundred ale of the Men, but not even 5 honey ale made by the Elfs.  
  
"Where do we drink to?" belowed Faramir suddenly.  
  
"That we are living in castles like kings!" bursted the other Man.  
  
Legolas drank from the mug once more.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
I thank you,  
  
living in castles as kings  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
After half an hour, no one was able to speak clearly anymore and Faramir had fallen asleep. Gimli was blinking too many times in a minute and the other Dwarfs were trying to put all the mugs on top of eachother.  
  
Legolas got the strange feeling he could fly, as if he had wings all of the sudden. His eyes searched the hall. Aragorn was talking with Elrond and Arwen was nowhere to be found.  
  
"I need to fly" Legolas muttered, standing up and sitting down again. "No, wait. I need to sit."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Wilting wings,  
  
growing nectarine wings  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* Legolas closed his eyes and saw strange images and sceneries in front of him. He was a child, playing with water and he fell in...  
  
Gimli had just emptied a mug full of water over Legolas' head.  
  
His eyes still closed, Legolas stood up. He was dizzy, this was not good. He could here vague music and talking, but all sounded distant.  
  
"More ale!" he heard the voice of Faramir shout, who apparantly had woken up again.  
  
"No..." Legolas said, opening his eyes. He suddenly saw he had walked into another room.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
At the speed of light, skipping rope like kids  
  
rolling in the grass, red wine & jazz  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
He was in an empty room, which only contained one chair. It was a small room, but it was cool.  
  
"This is not good..." Legolas whispered, sitting down in the chair. His head hurted and his whole body seemed paralyzed. "...not.. good..."  
  
Suddenly, he felt as if someone was strangling him. The air escaped his lungs and he could not breathe in new.  
  
"Help!" he gasped, with the air he had left.  
  
Aragorn's eyes searched the room. Legolas had left.  
  
"Excuse me..." he said to Elrond before walking away.  
  
"Help!" gasped Legolas once more, now falling of the chair and clutching his stomach.  
  
Aragorn walked into the room. "Legolas! What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Waiting... for.. help.." Legolas whispered, his eyes closing. The air slowely returned. "Couldn't.. breathe..."  
  
Aragorn helped the Elf into the chair. "Have you been drinking?"  
  
Legolas shook his head. "No... waiting..." he opened his eyes. "waiting..."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
We are waiting in an infinite park  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Waiting? For what?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"For you..." Legolas whispered, looking at the Man, although his vision was quite vague.  
  
"You are drunk," stated Aragorn.  
  
"And you are the King..." Legolas replied.  
  
"We need to get you to a room," Aragorn suggested.  
  
"I am in a room already," said Legolas.  
  
"I mean a room with a bed."  
  
"Oh, but we don't need a bed to do that!" Legolas said in a sing-song voice.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
The aura of the sky at that time  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Legolas... you need to get some sleep."  
  
"I want to tell you about my dream, Aragorn," Legolas whispered.  
  
"This is not the time-"  
  
"You were a prince and I was the princess... Arwen was a dragon who wanted to eat you-"  
  
"Enough, Legolas."  
  
"Yes, enough drinks. All around me. But that's later. Arwen ate you and I cried and you never returned... untill I killed Arwen..."  
  
"Legolas..."  
  
"That's me, I wanted to tell you... and then you kissed me..." Legolas now leaned foward, his face only a few inches away from Aragorn's. "And then I kissed me... you.. I kissed..." Legolas closed the gap by pushing his lips on those of the King.  
  
Aragorn pushed Legolas off him.  
  
Legolas stared at him in great shock. "In my dream... it did not go that way... you I kissed..." the Elf frowned in confusion.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
once you were my inca prince  
  
I remember the kiss  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Legolas, I do not feel the same things as I did in the past" Aragorn said, now narrowing his eyes.  
  
"And.. sometimes you're a queen..." Legolas replied.  
  
Aragorn raised his eyebrows in question.  
  
"Yesh.. a queen you are.. and I am the king..." Legolas stood up and raised one hand "King of Egypt and the seven Gimli's!" he looked at Aragorn. "You don't remember my dreams, do you?" *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
once you were my egyptian queen  
  
I remember the dream  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"..." Aragorn stared at Legolas with amusement, but also worry.  
  
"... but you do remember the past, don't you?" Legolas suddenly said, in a clear and serious voice.  
  
"The past is to be forgotten," Aragorn replied.  
  
"Once you were the sun... you were the moon... everytime something shone it was you..." whispered Legolas.  
  
'Don't-" tried Aragorn.  
  
"We were the sky... we made the stars... I know you remember."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
once you were my sun  
  
I remember sunflowers in the sun  
  
you are the moon  
  
I remember that moment  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"I don't love you anymore, Legolas, not more as a friend" Aragorn said.  
  
Legolas stared at him in disbelief, his eyes narrowed and his hands folded. "You are lost..."  
  
"I am not lost, I am being that what they expect me to be."  
  
"No.. you are lost... they made you lost... they want you to be lost... I need to return you to the sky..." Legolas said, tears welling up.  
  
"You are drunk. Come on, you need to lie down," Aragorn said, getting angry.  
  
Legolas grabbed the King's shoulders. "NO!" he cried. "No, you are NOT leaving me again!" his stared into his eyes. "We are more than friends, we need to be more... I can't live with the thoughts... I can not live my eternal life with only just memories..." tears were running down Legolas' cheeks and his hand were still holding onto the shoulders.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
When you've lost your way, I'll find you  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Aragorn stared at him, softening. He sighed. "This can not happen,..."  
  
"It must happen. Only when I'm with you I'm someone. I am no one when you're gone. I maybe flew up higher than the sky, but it was because of you... you give me wings... you give me love... I need to fly..." Legolas whispered everything vaguely and slowely, seemingly lost.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
When I'm with you, I can love myself  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Please..." Legolas whispered.  
  
Aragorn could not keep himself from kissing the Elf. He knew it was wrong, but his emotions and his feelings told him to do it, wheter it was good or not.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
when you've lost your way  
  
I'll find you  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
That morning, Legolas awoke in a bed in a white room. Alone.  
  
He stood up and got dressed, remembering the night before. Surprisingly, he had no headache. But his heart hurted. He knew he had to leave today, or he would make things worse.  
  
Legolas walked into the hall where breakfast was served. Not many people were up yet, but he saw Aragorn and Arwen sitting at one of the tables. Legolas met the King's eyes briefly.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
once you passed me by...  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Aragorn stared at the Elf for a while and then continued his conversation with Arwen. Legolas smiled.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
I remember you  
  
You saved my life  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
He knew the King had not forgotten him. He knew the King would visit him some time soon, and if not, he would visit him.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
When you've lost your way, I'll find you  
  
When I'm with you, I can love myself  
  
when you've lost your way  
  
I'll find you  
  
when i'm with you always  
  
I love myself I'll find you  
  
find me too *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* 


End file.
